


Habits

by Ulalume



Series: Shadow Seeker [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they are committed to each other, Kyr and Gerain spend long months apart, often with little or no contact due to their work duties. This is a quiet moment spent together. (No smut, just relationship fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

Kyr awoke. Awareness came slowly, almost luxuriously, and he burrowed a little deeper under the covers, the deep thrum of the engines lulling him back into half-sleep. He enjoyed these quiet moments before his day started, before the rush of the hunt or the needs of the ship and crew. Sometimes, in the quiet, he liked to picture himself with a normal Ascendancy life before laughing at himself. While he could be happier without the dangers inherent in his profession, he enjoyed his life.

Especially right now. Right now, everything was perfect. Kyr inhaled deeply. The scent of chemical cleaners was present on the freshly laid sheets, but his heartbeat quickened at the heady scent of skin and sweat mixed with a hint of wood and leatheris, and the warm, if slightly sour, breath of his lover. An intense wave of feeling he dared not articulate moved him and he opened his glowing eyes.

Ger lay next to him, eyes closed, breath even and measured through his slightly parted lips. Kyr’s own lips curled into a gentle smile as he studied the face of the man he loved. Rarely was he at liberty to marvel at the serious, grey face — relaxed now — with such leisure. When they were together, Ger was usually awake by the time Kyr rolled out of bed, playfully teasing the groggy hunter for sleeping so soundly, but not this morning. The agent had arrived later than planned, anxiety gnawing through both of them during the unexpected delay until, with relief, they were together again. Logic would have had them wait until the exhausted agent had rested before reaffirming their desires, but logic could not win over lovers separated by nearly half a year.

Kyr frowned at the dark shadows under Ger’s eyes, worrying for the agent’s safety, wishing that he could protect his love from the Empire, and even fantasizing that they had met before they’d both left the Ascendancy and made a life for themselves together. He had no doubt that he wanted a life — the rest of his life — with this man, and hoped Ger wanted that, too. With determined effort, he swept his worries aside — they’d plague him enough when they were apart again — and concentrated on the very present, very real man in his bed.

Tenderness again bloomed in his chest as he held his hands still, fingers longing to trace those expressive eyebrows, those delicate lashes, the straight angles of his nose — that perfect nose. He exhaled, a quiet huff of air, smiling as he recalled Ger’s reaction the first time he listed the man’s nose as a positive feature. That the same carefully controlled face in public, could be so expressive in private never failed to thrill him. Desire stirred inside him as his gaze took in the man’s lips; lips that harbored both delicate and passionate kisses, sighs and moans, lips that touched his most intimate places. How he ached for this face, this body, for never-ending conversations and tender, quiet contemplations with this man!

"I am awake, you realize," the quiet burr of Ger’s voice cut through his thoughts and Kyr raised his eyes, his smile intensifying as their eyes met.

"I didn’t mean to wake you," He shook his head with regret, raising a hand to brush fingers over Ger’s cheek, trailing them into the man’s deep blue hair, then tracing lightly over an ear. "I was trying to be so quiet. You had a long journey."

"You were quiet." Ger smiled, his eyes closing to slits, sighing at Kyr’s touch. "Habits are hard to break, though."

Kyr nodded, concern and joy reflected equally.

"You’re here," his deep voice was quiet, almost reverent.

"I am," Ger acknowledged, his smile reflecting Kyr’s, and it was his turn to run fingers over his lover’s blue face, his lips. "With you."

"I missed you," Kyr slid closer, unable to tolerate the small separation between them any longer, and wrapped his arm around Ger’s back. "And as long as you’re awake…" Kyr let the threat hang in the air as he leaned forward to press his lips against Ger’s. Ger’s response was unspoken but unmistakably clear.

They lay, tangled in the aftermath, hands lazily caressing flushed skin. Kyr nestled his head in the crook of Ger’s neck, occasionally pressing small kisses against his throat.

"I don’t want to let you go again." Kyr inhaled as if to say more, but didn’t continue.

"I don’t want you to," Ger’s voice was barely a whisper.

" _Cyare_ ," Kyr tilted his head up and whispered in Ger’s ear.

Ger smiled, pulling Kyr tightly against him.

"Call me that again," he breathed. "I miss hearing you say that."

" _Cyare_ ," Kyr whispered again. "I’ll call you that fore — for as long as you wish." The slight adjustment in his words went by unremarked.

Ger changed his angle so he could see Kyr’s face.

"I’ll never tire of it." He nodded seriously, tenderness radiating from him. "I promise."


End file.
